


Trouble

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Star Trek
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-13
Updated: 2009-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow tries to send a present home with Buffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Trouble  
> **Author:** Koohii Cafe  
> **Rating:** General Audiences  
> **Crossover:** BtVS/Star Trek  
> **Disclaimer:** *checks* Nope, not mine.  
> **Written for:** [TtH](http://www.tthfanfic.org/) [August Fic A Day Challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/twistedshorts/144806.html)

"Awwww, isn't it cute?!" Willow's eyes were alight as she grinned brightly, holding out her bounty to her friend. "Look Buffy, see how fluffy it is! And it _purrs_!"

In response, Buffy arched an eyebrow at the little ball of fuzz in her best friend's hands, but reluctantly reached out for it. "Are you sure that thing's sanitary, Wills? I've never seen anything like it."

"I don't know, Buffster, I think it's pretty darn cute too." Xander grinned and reached out with one finger to scratch the little thing gently. "Coochie coochie coo! Aren't you the cutest little thing, huh!"

"Yeah! And it's like, almost care free! It'd be the perfect pet for you! Just give it a bit of food and leave it alone!" Buffy gave them both a cynical look, but turned back to the animal.

"Well.." The blonde had to admit, as the thing began to actually _vibrate_ it was purring so loudly, she couldn't help but smile. It _was_ kind of adorable. Keeping it cupped in one hand, she used her free one to join Xander's scratching. If it was possible, it purred even louder. "Maybe. I don't know how well mom would take to me bringing home a pet."

"You _could_ tell her," Giles remarked, stepping from out of his office and into the main library, "that it's part of a school project. After all, it's not unusual for children to be assigned some kind of caretaking project during their high school years."

"_Giles!_ You mean _lie_ to her?" Hazel eyes sparkled as she smirked at her Watcher, who had the grace to look rather flustered. "Naughty, naughty!"

"Besides, we've already done that. Freaky brain sucking eggs, remember G-man?"

"Okay, gross? _So_ don't want to remember that ordeal." Buffy shuddered, and the thing purred louder, as if trying to comfort her, until Willow spoke up.

"What about- telling her that you just want to learn to be more responsible!" The redhead grinned. "She can't say no to that, right?"

"You know... I think I will. This little guy is just really too cute. I think he's growing on me." And, as a matter of fact, it almost _did_ look a little bigger than before. The blonde shrugged and scratched it again with a little smile. "What's it called anyway?"

"Oh, yeah, I didn't tell you, did I? It's a tribble!"


End file.
